


Sappy Romances

by majiwario (orphan_account)



Series: Ships on Crack Cocaine [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, e n j o y your burning retinas after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/majiwario
Summary: Lilia Baranovskaya likes plants and flowers... that's it. Were you expecting more?





	Sappy Romances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMusicalBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalBookworm/gifts).



> In case you don't know how this series works: I get people to name an object, or sometimes an object as well as a fandom (Non-sexual objects only!) and make a crack pair fic out of the prompts!

Lilia Baranovskaya had found herself pacing around the entrance of a building to an ice rink, bored, and annoyed as per usual. She glanced around, not quite sure why she had come here, nor why she decided to stay for as long as she had.

There were a few cars, a boring, empty road... and a very beautiful looking tree. She stomped elegantly to the tree and examined its features. She admired the tree and all of its twists, all of its turns, and all of its crevices. It was simply breathtaking.

Lilia ran her hand down the tree's bark, falling in love with the texture of the wood on her fingertips. She tore off the bark of the tree agressively, putting the pieces in her handbag to save them for a later date. Lilia began feeling the leaves, peeling them until they were just soft sticks, and then let them fall down in the dirt.

She noticed sap beginning to run down from the tree. Filled with curiosity, she poked it ever so gently with her index finger. She noted just how sticky it was to herself. She poked it more, and then scooped it with her nail. She let the sticky sap slither down her fingers, then her hands, then her arms.

She began thinking of how she could save the sap for later as well. Being unable to think of anything, she resolved to just come back to the tree tomorrow to feel it again.

As she walked away, Lilia took another glance at the tree.

She stared in absolute shock. The tree looked horribly ruined! It was in such a state, honestly... and she knew that it was her fault. She still kept the bark, but it was only a memory of what there once was...


End file.
